


Je ne te quitterai jamais

by space0dyssey



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Selkies, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0dyssey/pseuds/space0dyssey
Summary: This is set a couple months after where I left off and will be showing their relationship as they learn to be in a relationship. I'll give a CW that this story will be dealing with Angel's recovery from addiction so it's gonna get pretty ugly, read at your own risk!I must also note to understand what happens here you need to read the part one to this titled In the Woods Somewhere
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Whole Lotta Love

The morning started slowly neither wanting to leave the bed. Well, it was more like Angel didn't want to get up and Alastor was stuck tangled up with his beau in his arms. He sighed"What am I going to do with you?"

The blonde looked over feigning innocence a smile on his lips "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"I'm afraid I don't believe you.." The selkie smirked leaning down over him  
"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"  
His smirk turned into a grin "There's a list of things I'd do if you weren't so special to me"  
"Lucky me then" What little distance was between them closed with a kiss and in the warm midmorning sunlight Alastor decided they could stay in bed a little longer.

When they finally did emerge from the bedroom it was a little after eleven and while he didn't think there was gonna be any set plans for the day, Alastor had told him to go ahead and get dressed.  
When Angel asked why he only responded with his signature smile and a "you'll see cher"  
He rolled his eyes but did as told not able to be too annoyed what with his boyfriend's enthusiasm.

"Alright I'm officially convinced you're gonna murder me"Eying the blindfold in Alastor's hands he quirked a brow giving the redhead an expression of apprehension  
It was Alastor's turn to roll his eyes"You know I'd never do that. It's part of the surprise sha I promise"Reassuring his love he held the blindfold out again

"...Alright but if you try to kill me I won't hesitate to break your neck"

His comment earned a laugh making him smile" I wouldn't want to hear anything else"

Angel stood still while he put the blindfold on and by lead of Alastor followed him out. And while he couldn't actually see anything Angel was still able to hear what a beautiful day it was. The sun was out as always but there was a steady breeze keeping the warmth from getting uncomfortable, and every once in a while he could hear a bird rustle on a tree branch.

It was for the most part quiet between the couple but not awkward, it was a silently agreed upon quiet. It was one of the things they both appreciated about the other, they could appreciate a good silence without feeling the need to try and fill it. 

Soon enough the pair stopped Alastor letting go of his hand and turning to face him "Alright mon ange you can look now"

The blonde did as told eyes widening when he saw where they were. It was a clearing that looked like a rainbow, all different kinds of flowers dotting the grass with a stream a couple miles away, the sunlight making it glitter. It was where they had their first unofficial date to be exact and the small detail warmed his chest. Right in the middle there was a blanket spread with a bottle of wine sitting on it. Then the realization hit him that at some point he'd come and set this up for them and his heart fluttered.

"Alastor"  
"Yes ange araignee?"  
"Alastor...you did this for me?"

The other smiled"I know you haven't been having th' easiest time recovering so I thought I'd do something nice for you mon cher"

He'd spent the time to come all the way out here and set this up for him in a place he knew Angel loved? He couldn't help it and tears filled his eyes making the selkie panic  
"Did I do something wrong? Why are you crying?"

"You didn't do anything wrong babe. It's just that nobody else I've been with has done anything this nice for me"

His response made Alastor smile one of the softer ones reserved just for him.  
"Well they missed out on an absolute treasure then"

Stepping closer to wipe away his tears the redhead pressed a kiss to his cheek, bringing his love over to their picnic. Once the wine was poured Angel moved to lean back against the other listening contently while he read to him, despite not being able to understand any of the words as it was in a language Alastor described to be older than the trees behind them. His southern accent mixed with the ancient words sounded beautiful and it soothed away any worries or harsh thoughts that had occupied his head lately. And in that moment he looked at the man next to him and had only one thought cross his mind  
'I never want him to leave my side'


	2. If you hold me without hurting me you'll be the first who ever did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel hasn't exactly opened up about his childhood much yet and whether he likes it or not, that part of his past is revealed. CW: The homophobia and mental abuse Angel went through growing up will be the main point of this chapter. Read at your own risk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank yall for your patience with me on this au. It's definitely not the longest hiatus I've taken but I did leave this story longer than I thought and I'm very happy to be working on it again! I love you all. Also the song used here is Dream a Little Dream of Me by Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald

"You aren't my fucking son!Your mother may have put up with this but I won't Anthony. Get the hell out of my house"  
"I'm not any less human than you are! You told me you'd love me no matter what, what happened to that?"

"What happened is you turned out to be a fucking faggot. Now get out of here I won't tell you again."  
The blonde stared back at his dad the slur reverbating through his head. The anger and disgust on the man's face told him he was completely serious, and that made him feel sick. His eyes burned but he held back the tears threatening to roll down his face.  
"What's going on?Why's Angel crying?"

The voice of Molly made him turn and he smiled at her"I have to go. But i-it's gonna be okay Molls, don't worry okay?"

His sister looked between Henroin and Angel "What do you mean?This is home why are you leaving?"  
His heart broke the feeling of knowing he could never return to see his family sinking in  
"Anthony can't stay with his lifestyle anymore-"

"There's nothing wrong with his lifestyle dad Angel doesn't have to leave!"

Angel shushed her giving the last hug he could for however long  
"Don't worry about me alright?I'll be okay I promise. I love you Molly"  
"I love you too.."

Angel's throat burning with the tears streaming down his face he left the last words Henroin ever said to him ringing behind him  
"Don't ever come back here you fucking freak!"

He woke up suddenly with a gasp face wet from crying. It was just a nightmare but the traumatic memories felt all too close Henroin's voice not being able to leave him.

"Darling are you alright?What happened?" Angel felt a pair of arms enclose him and he stiffened moving away despite knowing it was Alastor  
"I'm fine Al don't worry about me"  
"Angel this is the third nightmare you've had this week. Please tell me what's wrong. You know you can trust me right?"

Angel didn't look at him though from the moonlight coming in through the window the selkie could see tears. Whatever the problem was seemed to be seriously hurting him. He knew he wasn't exactly the best at comforting people but he couldn't stand to see his love in pain. Softer this time he asked  
"Mon cher I don't like seeing you so upset. Could you tell me what's wrong?"

The gentle tone and pet name made the blonde look over at Alastor and after a moment he murmured "Okay"

He shifted closer moving to curl up in his boyfriend's lap his embrace making him feel safe enough to speak  
"When...when I moved out of New York my life wasn't exactly the best. Being a sex worker became less and less a job I really enjoyed and turned into a cage and I don't exactly have a lot of family up there anymore...I felt trapped, unhappy, like if I didn't leave I'd never be able to have the life I want."  
"So your sister Molly?"  
"Molly is one of the few blood members of my family that's actually family. Most of them see me as a freak..bein gay ain't exactly very welcome"

"I'm sorry to hear that Angel. I'm assuming you haven't seen any of them since you left?"  
"Not really. I actually uh....."He sighed stabilizing himself so he could continue"I got disowned at eighteen. My ma was already dead and my dad hated me. It wasn't really home anymore and the longer I stayed the worse our relationship got. He abused me at every opportunity he got and finally one day I guess he'd had enough of me. I haven't seen Molly in three years."

Alastor was quiet for a minute trying to process what he just heard. Someone who was supposed to love Angel excluded him from his own home and kept him away from the rest of his family. Anger welled up inside him as the words sank in and he pulled him in a little closer holding his love almost protectively.  
"Your father had no right to treat you like you're nothing Angel. You don't deserve to be kept away from your family no matter what he said to you, don't listen to any of it."  
"I know but there's not a lot I can do about it. Molly hasn't moved out yet so if I tried going over there...there's no point"

"It seems like she loves you so I know she'll find a way to see you. Don't let him keep you away you deserve to be around your family. Just because he doesn't love you doesn't mean you don't deserve it from anyone else."

At Alastor's last words he started to cry again all the pain and the sense of betrayal that had returned ebbing away. He started to shake and Alastor rocked him in his arms vowing right then and there that he'd do everything he could to show Angel how important he was to him, that no matter what he'd always love him,and that he deserved to be loved. 

He wasn't so good at comforting with words and so he sang pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Stars shining bright above you night breezes seem to whisper I love you, birds singing in the sycamore tree dream a little dream of me.  
Say "nightie-night" and kiss me just hold me tight and tell me you miss me while I'm alone and blue as can be dream a little dream of me."  
By the end of the song Angels shaking had stopped and his sobs had subsided. His boyfriends voice always found a way to soothe him whether in singing or speaking.

He pulled away just enough to be able to kiss him a warm feeling of love emanating off him"You promise you'll stay here no matter what?"  
Alastor smiled softly at him "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else my dear"

By the end of the night they had moved to lay down and Angel was sound asleep. The selkie held him close tucking a piece of hair behind his ear and as he looked at the man who chose to sleep next to him every night, who saw past his reputation he realized something. He didn't want to have a life Angel wasn't a part of.


	3. Put your head on my shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A turning point in Angel's recovery comes along. TW for depictions of a depressive mental breakdown and mentions of abuse/drug use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall are the best🖤I'm sure you can figure out what song it is this time!

As soon as Angel woke up he felt like death had come for a surprise visit. He had a pounding headache, his stomach felt like he was being stabbed, and he couldn't stop shaking. Fuck, he was going through withdrawals. He tried sitting up only to get dizzy and groaned alerting his boyfriend.

"Darling what's wrong?"

"Exactly what's been wrong for the past month. I'm going through withdrawals"

A spike of concern went through Alastor when he saw Angels state hating to see him so sick, despite still not fully understanding the scope of addiction.

Gently putting a hand on his shoulder the selkie pressed a kiss to his temple earning a small smile from the blonde. "I'll be right back sha"   
He left their room leaving Angel to lay back down the all too familiar feeling of being so weak hitting him at once. He let out a heavy sigh wondering when this would all be over. He never should've touched that first line of coke and he shouldn't have let himself fall in love with Valentino or he wouldn't even be dealing with this.  
Angel's thoughts were interrupted by Alastor coming back in and handing him two tiny pills along with a much needed glass of water.  
He offered the redhead a shaky smile murmuring a "thank you". Alastor waved it off as nothing and sat back down next to him. It was silent for a long minute while Angel tried to let the dizziness subside, hating the feeling of being so fragile.

Angel finally spoke up looking over at the other with guilt "I'm sorry Al, I'm not exactly the easiest person to date"  
In turn Alastor's smile didn't just drop, he frowned.  
"Why do you think I'd want easy?Easy is boring, Angel if our relationship was easy I wouldn't want it."

Angel was almost speechless not understanding why he didn't hate him for being so high maintenance, for being so fucking needy.He should hate him

"But....but I've been so clingy lately I've been so needy...why haven't you left yet you don't deserve to put up with this"  
Everyone else he'd been with had left him after a month or two,saying he had asked too much of them. Valentino had called him needy, spitting it out like it was poisonous, saying that no one else would put up with him,that leaving would just give him guys who wouldn't put in the effort to take care of him like he did. 

"I'm not 'putting up' with anything. You've been recovering from an addiction that's held you captive for a long time Angel I''ve been taking care of you because I want to dear"

As much as he wanted to believe what Alastor was saying,to push away the voice telling him he was lying, it spoke too loud.  
'He doesn't mean any of that he's just telling you what you want to hear'  
'He doesn't love you'  
'He sees you as a nuisance!He'll use you just like Valentino did and leave!'  
With every thought Angel curled in tighter on himself until his head was buried on his knees feeling so pathetic

"Angel?Angel look at me.Angel??"  
To Alastor it seemed that he wouldn't respond worry building up. At first he didn't quite hear it but then Angel's voice spoke up,so quiet he had to strain to catch it  
"Get out"

"What?Angel what do you mean?"  
"Please just get out. You don't need to put up with this"  
"Dear I'm not-"  
"Just get out!"

He didn't expect Angel to yell at him,it shocked the hell out of him,but reluctantly he did as told leaving his beau in the bedroom. 

'See?He doesn't fucking care about you and he probably never did. He's better off without you'  
At that his traumatized mind fully took over replaying all the memories of every relationship he'd been in, each breakup cementing further in that he didn't deserve love, that Alastor would leave today and be free of his trauma.  
The voice in his head got louder until it screamed at him leaving Angel in tears. 

Alastor had no idea what to do never having seen Angel this upset. His thoughts raced trying to come up with something, anything that would get Angel to understand he did love him. He thought about what he knew on Valentino, remembering Angel talked about how abusive he was to him. He still hadn't revealed any details but what Alastor did know told him he was the one who made Angel believe he wasn't deserving of being taken care of. He was the one who made Angel believe he was too needy. Anger bubbled up inside him, so much so his thoughts turned violent, near wanting to track Valentino down and make him pay for hurting his love so badly.   
The selkie took a minute forcing himself to calm down. Right now Angel needed him.

'He hates you just like everyone else does. You should never have started dating him, he fucking hates you!'  
"Stop...please stop"  
'A nuisance, you're just a whore,no one really wants to be with you're  
"Stop!"  
'All you are is a whore!'   
Angel let out a sob his self-loathing suffocating him.   
A voice startled him and he looked up through watery eyes

Sitting down by their bedroom door the selkie exhaled hoping that this time his voice would work to soothe Angel like it has before 

"Are you lonesome tonight?Do you miss me tonight? Are you sorry we drifted apart?Does your memory stray to a bright sunny day when I kissed you and called you sweetheart?Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?   
Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?  
Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?Tell me dear are you lonesome tonight?"

It was Alastor.He...he didn't leave?His voice continue on the other side of the door leaving Angel confused. He was trying to comfort him?But he would only do that if....if he loved him.  
"Tell me dear,are you lonesome tonight?"

The selkie's voice sang the last line of the old crooner, it was one he went to often when Angel locked himself in their room and by the end of the song he'd come out and Alastor would wipe away any remaining tears. He hadn't said "I love you"any of them but it was always something just as sweet like "I'm so happy to have met you darling" or "you're so special to me". And he was relieved Angel didn't force him to say something he didn't feel,not in the "normal way" giving reassurance that he was perfect the way he was. They had their own way of telling each other I love you.

It was quiet for a minute and Alastor's panic grew each second the silence stretched on his mind going to the worst conclusions. He was about to call out Angel's name when the door opened.

The redhead stood looking at his love. His tear-stained face wasn't anything new but the fear in those beautiful, mismatched eyes was. Angel looked terrified of rejection.  
"You...you're still here."  
Alastor smiled"Of course I am. I would never leave you"

"So...so does that mean you still.."  
"Love you?"  
Angel nodded and the thought of Angel believing otherwise broke his heart  
"Mon ange you will always be the most precious, special person to me,and I would walk through the gates of Hell just to prove it."  
Taking his hands he kissed his nose "Je ne", then his cheek, "te quitterai" , then his lips "jamais."  
His smile returned making his eyes light up and in return Angel said  
"Non ti lascerei mai mi amor"  
Angel leaned in for another kiss, about to pull away when Alastor pulled him back in, deepening it. The pair didn't pull apart until their lungs burned for air, but stayed close together soaking in each other's presence  
And then Alastor pulled away, getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring.

The band was silver with a tear drop shaped diamond in the middle and Angel nearly teared up for the second time that day  
"Angel...I was terrified when I first realized I wanted to be wit you,and it only got worse last night,but I know what I want.And what I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?"  
"Yes"  
"Yes?"  
"Yes of course I will!"  
Alastor grinned putting the ring on Angel's finger and pulling him in for another kiss, all his love put into it.

The pair were at first terrified of loving someone, of making that commitment, but in that moment all they felt was love.


	4. Sweet like cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disaster boyfriends become husbands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah I can't believe all the love I've been getting on this fic even when it wasn't finished!Ty all so much and a big thank you to my best friend Andy for beta reading this!<3 Also for anyone wondering "tesero" is Italian for sweetheart

His heart pounded still barely being able to believe that this was real, he was getting fucking married today to the love of his life. Angel looked in the mirror smiling when he looked at his reflection. The blonde as everyone predicted had opted for a dress like he wanted to since being roughly thirteen; a sleeveless floor-length gown the color of snow. Around the middle it had a lace panel and he'd paired it with a pair of pearl earrings Molly had gifted him on his birthday before he left. Angel was so caught up in his reflection he didn't even notice said sister come back in the room and she laughed when he jumped.

"You really do look beautiful Angie" he turned around smile softening   
"God, I still can't believe this is happening" he laughed a little nervously and Molly shook her head  
"And you're getting married to a selkie no less. I didn't even believe in them a month ago"  
Her comment made him giggle "Yeah how do you think I fuckin felt six months ago?I could hardly believe it was real when he was in my kitchen"

His twin grabbed a necklace from the table next to them, a simple silver chain with a tiny cross on it. Angel hadn't exactly ever been religious but it was their mothers and it was the closest he'd get to having her there. Molly looked like she was gonna start crying and she stepped in for a hug  
"That's not fair you know if you start crying I will too" Angel teased earning a chuckle from his sister

"I can't help it! You've finally found someone who'll love you and I'm really happy for you"  
He hugged her a little tighter letting out a shaky breath "I think he'll stay this time" Angel murmured in response

A moment later they pulled apart and after Angel took one last look in the mirror he turned to her and smiled"Let's get me fucking married!"

Because their mother had died and their dad was nonexistent to Angel Molly had agreed to walk him down the aisle. She linked her arm in his fighting and failing to keep from crying as they made their way down the aisle. Despite having seen the venue earlier that day they were both still awestruck by the scenery. It was outdoors with fir trees surrounding everyone the sunlight filtering in and giving a gold glow, the white arch of the alter a beautiful contrast. That awestruck expression is what Alastor was looking at and the glow on his sun-kissed face, the way his eyes glittered alone took the other's breath away. But oh, when he took in the rest of his to-be husband for once in his life he was speechless. The white of the dress contrasted gorgeously with Angels golden skin and his simple accessories and makeup toned pink added on as a small touch he could appreciate.

The two reached the alter Molly kissing her brother lightly on the cheek before she let go giving the redhead a smile.   
"You really outdid yourself mon cher"   
Angel giggled again blushing at the compliment "I could say the same about you tesero. Good thing I'm marrying ya today or I'd be afraid someone would steal you from me" the Italian teased him.

Alastor scoffed"Oh please, I don't know anyone here as beautiful as you."

After a moment everyone quieted down as Husk, an old friend of Alastor's started the ceremony. It came time for the vows and as he took Angel's hands he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, never having felt this nervous before. Willing his voice not to waver he began

"Angel, you my dear came as quite the surprise. I never expected to want to spend the rest of my life with, much less come to be happy to lie next to you these past months, but I know I wouldn't trade you for all the riches in the world. And I cannot wait to have you by my side until death parts us."

It was Angels turn to try not to cry voice wobbling as he spoke "I have had a lot of guys who claimed to love me, who promised they'd never leave, and my heart ended up getting broken every time. I w-was fucking terrified to get attached to you because I believed you'd do the same thing but you showed me the exact opposite. No man has ever made me feel so loved, and I can't wait to be able to fall asleep every night next to you."  
As they finished their vows Husk couldn't help but smile grabbing the rings. First, he turned to Alastor   
"Do you promise to stay loyal and take care of Angel for as long as you live?"  
"I do"

Then to Angel "Do you promise to take care of and stay loyal to Alastor for as long as you live?"  
Softly he said "I do"  
"Then, I pronounce you husband and husband."  
Angel didn't even wait for Husk to finish before leaning in to kiss the selkie much to everyone's amusement.  
Alastor lifted their intertwined hands with one of the most genuine smiles Husk had ever seen and as everyone cheered for the newlyweds, they ran down the aisle disappearing to their unexpected happily ever after.


End file.
